Cardcaptors and the Mystery of the Five Magics
by dreamschemer
Summary: Sakura and Li's lives are turned upside down when they were transported by dark,unknown entities into a magical community of wizards that were thought to have died out. Now stuck in the wizard's world, they have to unravel this mystery with only the aid o


**Okay! Be nice! Please review and say only beautiful things about my work! Pretty pleeeeeeaaaaase? I'll give you a cookie, and will answer all reviewers' questions.**

**A SHORT SUMMARY: Hah! I got you! It's not short! I'm going to make you read and read until you get to the point. Or... I can get to the point and not be impaled by pointy objects. Okay. So the summary:**

**A (real) SHORT SUMMARY: This is a Harry Potter/ Card Captor Sakura Crossover. However, I'm not throwing HP into the mix until later, when I've gotten a hang of all these characters and solidified my plot. But fear not! They will come! In a few chapter at least. Other than that: Harry and co. are all in their sixth year, while Sakura and co. are graduating high school, and are eighteen. Syaoran never leaves, and they are already paired up into the good 'ole fashioned SxS ExT couples. Errrmmm... And that's about it. Well, except...Nah, but maybe....No...But then agai- AHH!!! Okay! Okay! Put DOWN the butcher's knife! That's it!**

**Disclaimer: I own cheese. Yes, Brie. It's very good. You should have it on a cracker with a little jam or a grape. Not Card Captor Sakura. That would taste pretty icky...I'm not into the whole cannibalism thing.**

**Here's the story!**

**Card Captors and the Mystery of the Five Magics**

**By dreamschemer**

Sakura Kinimoto could not believe it- today was her graduation. Today, she would be finished with high school, and going on to college; she could truly be called a young woman, no more the 'squirt' and 'monster' her brother had called her before.

She kept her eyes closed as she pictured the moment, shaking her hand with her sensei as she took her certificate, the look on Touya and her father's face as she beamed out on the crowd-

"Sakura! Get up!" Her brother Touya yelled up the stairs, breaking her little fantasy. Said girl groaned and rolled over, annoyed. Okay, so her brother would still probably call her 'squirt', and her dad would probably already be babbling about her career options when she walked off that stage, finished with high school. But so what, she could dream. She growled, trying to fall back into her perfect dream.

Another voice, her father's, called up this time. "Sakura, Syaoran's here, waiting for you to get ready. You don't want to hold up him, too, do you honey?"

_That_ got Sakura up with a start- after all, Syaoran, her long time card-capturing partner and boyfriend, was also the Valedictorian of the class and would have to give the speech he'd been working on for ages. Thinking of the speech, she was incredibly interested to hear it- he hadn't read his speech to anyone but his cousin, Meilin, Wei, his butler/guardian for living in Japan, and their friend Tomoyo. And none of them said a word about it to her.

"I'm up!" She cried down the stairs as she jumped into her already planned outfit- a cute tan skirt which Syao loved on her, and a simple pink polo shirt- she'd change her clothes for the after party later. After doing her hair and applying a light amount of make up, she bounced down the stairs.

"I'm ready!" She called in a sing-song voice as she came in view of the kitchen. What she saw made her giggle a little; while her father was, as usual, cooking up a storm of pancakes for all of them, Syaoran and Touya were having a staring match, her brother gulping down his orange juice between large bites of pancakes while Li refrained from eating. He always waited for her to come down before eating, another reason the young soon-to-be leader made Sakura's heart melt.

"Morning, dad, Touya, Syao," She said merrily, hugging all three and giving Syaoran a light peck on the lips in her buoyant mood before sitting down at the table, their return 'good mornings' varying from amused to surprised to angry (She kissed Syao in front of Touya!).

She took the time to look at her handsome boyfriend; Today he was wearing black slacks and matching shoes, his messy chocolate hair less messy than usual, with a light blue button-up shirt. Finished with his reading glasses (He killed his eyesight reading ancient scrolls in the twilight hours), he looked exceptionally good looking today.

'Who am I kidding, he looks good enough to eat,' she thought with a devious smile as she munched on the much loved, but at the moment less preferred pancakes to her hunk of eye candy. She was watching Li sort through the many papers he was holding, mumbling incoherently to himself between bites of breakfast.

"Syaoran, is that your speech?" Looking a little out of it, he looked up at her with an expression that amusingly reminded her just a little of a deer caught in headlights.

"Hmm? Oh, oh yeah," It was funny how Syaoran was the bravest person she knew, yet he fell apart any time he had to talk at a major social gathering. She took his hand, smiling.

"Syao, I'm sure you'll do great with the speech. You've been working on it forever, and have practiced it," She looked a little glum, "a lot with Wei, Tomoyo, and Meiling." She stroked his arm, trying to calm him. He never even once asked for _her_ help on it. "You'll do great." She repeated.

Her father spoke up too, not noticing Li's unease, but saying the truth. "Yes, I think you'll do great, too." He started washing the frying pan. "After all, you gave that stunning speech to the Li clan Elders that convinced them to let you stay here during the school season, after all." He said with a smile. "I'm sure this'll be a walk in the park, compared to that." He gave Syaoran a wink.

"Thank you, Mr. Kinimoto," he said as evenly as possible, the thought of his upcoming speech still making him noticeably unsettled.

"Eh, he'll be fine," Touya spoke up from reading the newspaper, surprising the other three. He rarely said nice things about the young warrior. They looked at him, wondering. "He'll be fine as long as he doesn't touch-"

"Touya!!" Sakura screeched

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Touya sulked. "Good luck, gaki."

Li almost growled, his earlier nervousness evaporating with the growing glare he favored Touya. "Thanks, baka." Sakura sighed holding her head with her hands. When would they grow up? Those little admissions would have to do, for now.

"Sakura, Syaoran, time to go," Her father said looking at the clock. "Well, we'll be coming at ten o'clock, and Sakura, remember to smile!" She shook her head; like she ever _didn't_ smile. Sometimes her own gaiety surprised herself. "And, Syaoran, take care of my little girl for me,"

"Of course, Mr. Kinimoto," he said politely, gathering his and Sakura's things to carry to school. Sakura blushed at this, mumbling 'not a little girl', but saying nothing otherwise as she walked after Syaoran.

"Nah, you're right, you're not a little girl," Touya spoke up seriously, answering her mumble. She looked up hopefully: Would her dream come true? Was he going to call her a young lady? "You're a Kaiju,"

"TOUYA!" She cried, stomping on his foot for good measure. He doubled over, half in pain, half in laughter. "Okay, Kaiju, see you later," He chortled as the twosome went out the door.

**Okay, I know it's kinda short, but I promise the next chappie will be a lot longer. I know it will be, as I've already written it. REVIEW!!!! Remember, there's cookies and answers involved here! NOW PRESS THAT BUTTON! AND DON"T PRESS MINE!**


End file.
